Kiss it better
by ChiiTheNinja
Summary: She knew her fair share of pain, but that was nothing compared to Blake.


Pain.

Weiss knew the feeling all too well.

Her body was bruised and battered from the countless grim encounters over the past months of attending Beacon. Countless scratches and scars marked her once flawless skin; not that she cared though.

She remembered complaining once about a bruised side after colliding with a tree during an encounter, being swatted to the side like an insect by an Ursa. She remembered a small graze and a slight trim off of her bangs she had received after swinging Myrtenaster about, a tad to recklessly.

She vaguely remembered the pain and panic that washed over her the day she had received the unprepossessing scar that marked her left eye. She could never look at herself properly in the mirror after that day, always finding a raised hand grace its tip.

She had found it vile and disgusting—a_ flaw_.

But that was nothing; compared to what she was staring at with wide eyes. The deformed base of the spine that was stained with a sickly yellow and deep purple. She hesitantly reached out and touched it gently; the raven haired girl flinched in return. Her back was littered with scars, much deeper and less appealing than the one that Weiss bore. She trailed her hand up as her eyes drifted over her team mate, running her delicate fingers over each and every one until she reached the smallest one at the top of Blake's right shoulder blade.

When it came to scars, Blake had an incredible amount; the heiress only _imagined_ how painful each must have been when received. She brought her hand back down to the unsightly mark at the base of the faunus' spine and whispered softly in her ear, "How did you get this one?..."

The room was quiet for a moment. They were lucky to have been left alone in the room; Weiss silently thanked Ruby for offering to take Yang to the movies tonight. She couldn't see her face, but she knew Blake had closed her eyes; whether due to embarrassment for being shirtless, or something else Weiss did not care. "The ears are easy to hide; a tail, not as much…" she trailed off, Weiss letting out a shaky breath, bringing her fingers tips over the injury slowly, causing the ears atop the ebony haired girls head to twitch.

"One quick slice was all it took with gambol shroud." Weiss rested her forehead on Blake's nape, closing her eyes. She traced her fingers up Blake's back until she reached another scar, "This one?"

"Dust explosion."

Another.

"Protest turned violent."

Another.

"Beaten."

It made Weiss sick. She knew the faunus had it bad, but this is nowhere near what she had expected. She was disgusted with_ herself_. She had called them degenerates, liars, thieves; Blake was _none_ of those things.

Humans were murderers, liars, thieves and worse. They held malice to anything they simply did not _understand_.

Disgusting creatures.

"I'm sorry, Blake…" She mumbled, biting back the tears that plagued her eyes as she opened them again. Blake shook her head, "It's not your fault, Weiss. I would never blame you for this." Weiss responded in the only way she thought would make the pain go away. It was childish, and immature; and totally not appropriate, but she couldn't stop herself. She closed her eyes and began kissing Blake's scars. A furious blush erupted on both girls faces, more so Weiss than Blake.

The darker haired girl understood Weiss' intentions. She understood what Weiss was doing. She was trying to make her feel better; she was kissing it better. A smile graced her lips as she stared at the wooden floor in front of her, allowing her team mate to finish what she needed to do—what she felt was needed.

Weiss wrapped her arms around Blake's waist from behind and she rested her cheek against the smoothness of her neck again. "Should we really be doing this? If anyone caught us, what would they think, heiress?" Weiss' grip slackened as she tried to collect her words. "I apologize, I don't know what came over me…" she pulled away and hid her face from view, clasping her hands behind her back. Blake hesitated to turn, knowing full well that Weiss would be able to see her clearly in her bra; but they were both girls, what did it matter?

"I won't tell anyone, don't worry." She reassured her, reaching out for her shoulder only for her hand to be slapped away. "I don't care if you tell anyone or not, that is not important to me. I will make sure this never happens again, trust me." She turned for the door. She had to get away, her face was burning up; red contrasting to her normally pale complexion. It was becoming hard to breathe, each breath becoming heavier as she reached for the handle. She felt a soft hand take her wrist. She snatched it away and turned to glare at the faunus, only to find herself pushed up against the door and a pair of tender lips capturing her own.

Weiss was tense, but closed her eyes after a few moments, easing into it. Blake pulled away for air, hiding her face behind her bangs; "Maybe I _want_ this to happen again…" she muttered, her blush turning a darker hue of red. Weiss rested her hands on Blake's shoulders and furrowed her brows, "W-what?" she stuttered, still trying to recover from the kiss. "I said: maybe I **_want_** this to happen again," she repeated, slightly louder.

The usually quick-witted and snarky heiress froze. What was she supposed to do? Her voice was failing her when she tried to speak, her heart racing as she took in what Blake had just said. She had decided, nothing else mattered right now; only her team mate. She wrapped her arms around the faunus' neck and crashed her lips to hers, startling the other girl slightly; eyes widening in shock before she found herself drowning in Weiss' scent.

Weiss' soft and quiet moans were muffled by Blake's mouth. Blake took Weiss' cheek in her hand and pulled away, smiling. She then leaned in and kissed Weiss' scar, "All better."

* * *

**Monochrome is my guilty pleasure, I'm sorry.**

**I hope you liked this~**


End file.
